Owned
by Gepseyprincess
Summary: She never thought of a life without Edward. Never thought to give control of herself to someone else. Never thought that someone would ever take a complete grasp of her like the flames she dreamed of. But then again she had never thought of dating Paul Lahote. Not that she was dating him, according to him she was just owned.
1. Prologue

"Bella."

"Bella."

"_Bella!"_

I could only sit there in a panic as the people around me continued to call my name, and while I could hear them my mouth just refused to give utter the response they wanted.

The only thing I could do was remember him.

The way his beautiful hazel eyes caught ablaze as they glared into my own chocolate orbs.

The way his huge hands gripped my slender arms in a gentle yet crushing hold.

And his words, his loving threat whispered to me in the hardest tone I had ever heard. No, not a threat.

A Promise


	2. Chapter One

And here it is Chapter One! I'm hoping to update maybe Once a week but if not every other Friday!

**Bella POV**

It had been months since the Cullens had left. Six months, five weeks, three days, and ten hours to be exact, but I wasn't counting. It had been two months since I came out of my zombie coma state much to the relief of my friends and family.

After my stunt in Zombie land Charlie had decided that living in Forks would be too much for me to handle and being the saint he is called Renée to come and whisk me back to Phoenix. I was of course excited at first to be leaving the small city of Forks; there were just too many memories of him here. I still can't say _his_ name without wanting to curl up.

But I couldn't go back to Arizona, my mother was flighty at best and though I loved her she often times forgot that SHE was the parent not me, and then there was what would happen to Charlie and Jake if I left! Though a part of me believes they would be better off without me, Charlie was likely to starve if left to his own devices Heaven knows the man can't cook; then again he did have Sue now.

Even if they both venomously deny having anything to do with the other.

And Jake my one best friend, my own Personal Sun. I couldn't leave him. We had just found each other again!

"You know I don't want to send you away Bella, but I can't risk you going all zombie on me again! You grimace every time you step foot out this house, and those nightmares of yours are only getting worse." Charlie sighed. I knew this whole ordeal had been hard on him; my forty-two year old dad now looked about sixty and his hair had grayed immensely. I looked him over again and noticed he had lost weight, the things I've put him through.

"I know Charlie, and I'm sorry for all of this I know I've been a big burden lately, but I'm getting better! I go out with friends. I've even been eating more; I'm never alone since I'm always down at the Rez with Jake…" I trailed off in my rant. There was a strange glint in Charlie's eye, the same one had been the day he "just happened" to be cleaning his guns when _he_ came to take me on our date.

Next thing I know Charlie turns and stalks to the phone in the kitchen, and dials who knows who.

_Great time to make a phone_ _call_ I thought, _Wonder whose he calling, what do I care as long as it's not the airport._I began to bite my lip in worry, he wouldn't just send me off without talking about it would he? Just as I was preparing myself to walk to him and hang up the phone he returned.

"We're having guest over in half an hour." He stated then turned away to watch a game on tv.

"Who?" I asked, but he never replied just turned, asked for a beer, and went back to the game. After handing him his beer I turned to start making dinner for our mystery guests never knowing the problems this dinner would bring.

* * *

******Billy **

I stared at the phone, wondering what in the hell had gotten into my best friend. He wanted to send the_ leech lov-_Bella here? Of all places to send her why here? It was no secret Jacob was in love with the girl and it was even better known that she didn't return his affections, the last thing he needed was the boy trying to play house.

_'Though if it keeps the girl away from anymore leeches it can't be all bad.'_ Billy though to himself, _'Maybe though,'_ he continued to himself _'Maybe she could stay with one of the other pack members._' he finished. He wheeled himself into the kitchen where Jake sat downing a bowl of Mac N' Cheese. Billy couldn't help but notice that Jake had gained another few inches of muscle, barely concealed by the cut-offs he would soon have to replace. The growth spurt the past couple of days had started to slow down and Jake seemed to be reaching his peak and while Billy couldn't help but be proud of his son: the protector, his wallet had a different opinion.

Billy heaved a sigh, _'I did tell Sarah I wanted a boy._' he thought with a half-smile.

"We're going to the Swan's for dinner tonight, Jacob. Make sure you wear a shirt, I don't need Charlie trying to shoot the "Toasted Hulk" at his door step." Billy said to his son with a smile. His boy was his pride and joy sure enough, but Jake and the rest of the guys had a tendency to forgo shirts. Billy really couldn't blame them with the kids running at a whopping 118 degrees , he wouldn't blame them if they ran around in the nude.

_'That would make for an interesting day.'_ he thought to himself amused,_ 'Mrs. Claw would just have a fields day.'_ he concluded thinking of the grouchy neighbor down the street who yelled, in his opinion just to hear her own voice. Though he would never say that out loud, it wasn't right of the Chief to think that way of his people.

Thinking back to the problem at hand Billy knew the girl needed a firm hand, obviously decision-making wasn't her best quality._'Discipline._' he thought wheeling himself back towards the only phone in the house._'This should work if I can get Charlie to agree._' he finished, all the while dialing the number he had committed to memory.

"Swan Residence." he her a soft voice say into the realizing it to be Bella he let out a soft laugh, "Really this isn't the Clearwater's?" he replied and he could just see the blush running the girls cheeks. "Is your old man around Bella? I got some business with father time to settle." he finished and waited patiently, hearing her let out a loud 'Charlie! Phone' and listened as the other side of the receiver was finally picked up again.

"Who are you calling old, you blind goose?" a gruff voice said before letting out a chuckle. "What can I do you for Billy?"

"It's more what I can do for you Charlie, after our little...chat earlier I think staying with us isn't the best thing for Bella" he started, he paused for a second to see if there was any reply and hearing none he quickly set out to present his idea. "I love Bella like a daughter, Charlie but I don't know having her living here will do with Jake." he stated.

"I understand Billy, I knew it was a leap when I asked you. I'll still be seeing you and Jake at dinner though, I know that boy is eating you out of house and home." Charlie replied. He was back at square one on what to do with his oblivious daughter. He waited during the pause wondering if Billy had something else to tell him. _'Lord knows that man keeps more secrets than a damn pre-teen girl.'_ he thought with a roll of his eyes. Charlie heard Billy let out a sigh and wondered if he was going to need a beer after the call.

"I know you trying to do what's best for Bella, and we have "programs" for situations like this on the Rez. One of which I think could help solve your problem." Billy finally let out. _'And our problem of keeping the leeches away._'he thought with a smile. "Bella could come live on the Rez and we could help her get over her ...ah...break-up from the Cullen boy." he finished hoping Charlie would agree.

"What kind of program are we talking about Billy?"

* * *

**Paul **

_ 'Damn council, so what if I have a temper the ass deserved to have his fucking nose broken. I bet next time he won't walk around calling people druggies.'_ Paul thought to himself with a smirk. The memory of the boy's nose crunching against his fist bought him a sick pleasure. He was never one for the "diplomatic" approach Sam seemed so fond of, nor was he a fan of Jared's turn the other cheek tactic. No, he preferred to "nicely" turn the offenders cheek...different colors.

Now he was stuck serving the community service to the council as retribution from the boy's family for "endangering their son's future" he remembered the mom saying. As if the fact that he protected them from vampires and gave up _his future_ wasn't service enough. Paul suddenly frowned, here he was a protector of a tribe of people who for the most part shunned him, for saving their asses! And he had to repay the ingrates by serving Community service?! _"This is bullshit" _he thought to himself with a deeply etched scowl upon his face.

"Paul"

Damn. Sam was the last person he wanted to see. It's not that he didn't like Sam. No he was like a brother to him, he just wished he'd take the stick out of his ass and let loose a little. Big Alpha wolf was a stickler for the rules.

"Billy needs to see you Paul, something about your punishment from the council." Sam said. He quickly looked Paul over and saw his hands were shaking. Sam briefly wondered what could have riled him up but thought better of it to not to ask, a leaf flying in his face could set the boy off. "You're lucky he found a way for you to repay your service debt otherwise Old Quil might have taken it over." Sam finished with a humorless chuckle thinking of the old man who though he was on council seemed to delight in making the wolves lives hell.

"I'll head over there now. Might as well get this over with." Paul said with a shrug. What did he care if it was Old Qui whol picked the punishment, if he didn't like it he wouldn't have done it. What were they gonna do? Kick him out of the tribe? He'd like to see them try he was the fastest wolf in the pack they **needed **him.

"Make sure that you do, and next time try to walk away Paul. We're protectors, that means protecting them from ourselves as well." Sam stated before turning to walk away. "And don't forget about the bonfire tomorrow, Em says she misses you." he thew over his shoulder walking towards the tree line. Paul figured he had a shift coming up and was going to relieve one of the wolves.

He slowly started his own journey toward the Black's House to see what the old man wanted him to do. _'And if I'm lucky, I'll get to mess with the Baby Alpha a little'_ he thought to himself with a smirk walking down the lanes. He began to whistle as he approached the house and the door immediately swung open to reveal Jake.

"What are you doing here Paul?" Jake asked with a bewildered look on his face. He didn't mean for the question to come out rude, but it wasn't often if ever that Paul came to his home. It was a well-known fact in the Pack that Jake wasn't Paul's favorite person. He didn't think the guy hated him, no Paul just tolerated him like an older sibling forced to drag around their little sister or brother. Still the pair go along well enough when Paul wasn't trying to take a bite out of him.

"Your old man wanted to see me." Paul stated walking in the house and making a bee-line straight for the kitchen. Being wolves left them constantly hungry, it wasn't unusual for one of them to show up to each others houses and raid the kitchen. It had gotten to the point where each of the wolves homes had jars where they would leave money to help replace any food they consumed. Making his way to the tv where he saw Billy waiting Paul absentmindedly snacked on his sandwich.

"What's up Chief?" Paul offered as a greeting. He plopped down on the old couch, the thing needed new legs Paul realized and made a mental note to come back in the next week to repair it. He may be an ass but he stilled cared for the pack and council as family, even Jake. Though he wasn't sure if he could add old Quil into the family category. More like a distant uncle twice removed who kept showing up to family events even though no one wanted him there.

"Hello, Paul. You're punishment has been decided." Billy paused "I hope you didn't think you'd just get off." Billy replied with a wryly smile. "You will become the legal guardian of a local...troubled girl. You will have full say in what goes on, the only catch is well she won't be as cooperative as you think and you are responsible for her physical,mental and emotional health." Billy went on to say. Paul and Jake gave each other a 'what the hell' look and turned back to Billy not entirely sure if he was serious but by the look on his face they both knew he meant business.

Paul sighed _'Maybe I should just wait for a punishment from old Quil.'_ he thought to himself but then gave a shudder as his mind conjured scenarios of what that would be like for him. 'Maybe not.' he concluded. Letting out another long drawn out sigh he turned to Billy again.

"How long do I have to babysit the chit?" Paul ignored the disapproving look on Billy's face. Might as well get it over with. A couple of days or weeks watching some brat wasn't that bad._ 'As long as she doesn't get her period.'_ his subconscious declared. Paul winced, a hormonal chick was not something he was looking forward to.

"As of now? Indefinitely. We will re-evaluate the situation again in a few months and see what states she's in." Billy answered with a smile. Both Jake and Paul thought him to be too happy about the current situation, and wondered what he had up his sleeve. Paul's eye twitched as he heard indefinitely. _'Just how messed up is this girl that I have to become her new "daddy"?'_ he asked himself.

"Who's the girl dad?" Jake asked. Billy let out another huge smile and turned to the boys.

"You're going to have dinner with her family so they can sign all of the paperwork, Paul." Billy said ignoring the question.

"Who's the girl?" Paul asked this time realizing Billy was evading the question making him wonder again just how fucked up this girl was.

"Her family has agreed to go along with whatever you decide is best short of abandoning her, killing her, or putting her away." Billy replied again dodging the question. He noticed Paul starting to shake and decide the conversation had gone on long enough.

" . .?" Paul let out through clenched teeth. He vaguely felt Jake place a hand on his shoulder and took deep breaths to calm himself. It wouldn't do to phase in the Chief's house and owe another service.

"Isabella Swan." Billy finally released the answer both were anxious to get.

_'Well fuck me.'_ was the only thing running through Paul's mind.


	3. Disclaimer

I do not own any of Twilight characters nor do I make any profit from this story.

I will not be posting this every chapter I just forgot to do it before. Maybe I'll do it every 4-5 chapters. Probably not though. I admitted I don't own Meyer's Characters I don't see a need to continuously repeat it.

Bye Bye Until next Chapter!


End file.
